


We Be (Drunk) All Night

by exoticmermaid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid
Summary: Sehun didn't know how he ended up on a fluffy bed alone, because the last thing he remembered was his body grinding against the handsome stranger in the club.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	We Be (Drunk) All Night

**Author's Note:**

> another work from 2014 that i re-write bcs it was pretty bad (not saying that this is not bad, just slightly better). inspired by Beyonce's Drunk in Love, hence the drunk sex and daddy.

He wanted to get wasted that night. Broken hearted, he reasoned, and the best thing to do was to get wasted, get a good fuck (or he could be the one to do the fucking—he didn’t mind either way), leave before the lights come out and do it again until he found somebody that could heal his heart a little. Such a mainstream way to cope with a broken heart, but that was just the perfect word to describe his life—mainstream.

With a little smile thrown to the security guards, he got inside Seoul's most crowded club easily—the guards knew him well since he had been there for too many times already. The loud sound attacked his ears like crazy the moment he stepped in. Bodies were grinding left and right, up and down. Beers, cocktails, tequilas and everything else were being sipped like orange juice on a Sunday morning. Cigarette's smoke and some other nasty things were clouding the room, creating an intoxicating scent along with expensive perfumes and sweat. Desperate people were everywhere, looking for a person to spend the night with, just like he was.

***

"Hey."

He heard someone said. He smirked to himself, thinking how easy for him to get laid (as if he hadn’t known that already from the way he looked that night), before he turned to the stranger.

"Hello there," he said in a flirty tone; he didn't regret doing so because the man was definitely a good catch.

The man was tall; taller than him by a few centimeters, and so much more built with arms that would be perfect to do _things_ on a bed. He got those cute Dumbo-like ears and big eyes. His smile was wide—probably because he was drunk—and his voice screamed sex. He was definitely his type.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends over there," the sex voiced (if you heard his voice you would agree) man said, leaning a little because the music just got louder. There was the scent of musk and a little bit of pine hitting his nose when the stranger did that.

"Ah. How nice, but I'm mourning here," he said, pretending to be sad because the more he got the man's attention, the faster it would be to get inside his pants.

"Come on, it's not fun being here alone. My friends are good guys, I promise," Sex Voice tried again, honest eyes staring right into his own eyes.

He let out a sigh and furrowed his brows as an act, pretending to think hardly when the whole universe actually knew what he was about to say. He did go there for a specific reason anyway. "Well..., being alone sucks...," he muttered. To his liking, Sex Voice's eyes lit up with the cutest little twitch and the toothy smile turned wider. "Okay, I'll join you," he finally said. He bought his glass with him as he let the man lead him. After struggling in the middle of ocean filled with horny people, they reached a more secluded area.

The table consisted of five people. On the left side, there was a petite (he was actually average but compared to his own body, the guy was small) man that resembled a puppy, with his pretty eyes framed with dark eyeliner. Next to him was an extremely kind looking man that looked like he belonged in a library instead of a club, his small body (it was like a dwarfs village here, really) was pressed to a man with very visible cheek bones who kept on kissing him affectionately. After the Cheek Bones guy, was a pretty, delicate girl with short auburn hair, and like the angel, she got someone's arms around her. Those arms belonged to a huge man (finally) with gummy smile.

"Channie, you're back!" Puppy said, a rectangular smile painted on his face. He looked prettier now that he could see him clearly—not his type, but undeniably pretty still. "Oh, and you bring someone with you!"

Sex Voice— _Channie_ —smiled at Puppy and pulled him forward to the table.

"These are my friends. This is Baekhyun," he said while pointing at Puppy. Baekhyun showed his rectangular smile again and waved, shouting a cheerful 'hello!' "That's Junmyeon and his boyfriend Jongdae," he continued, pointing at the angel and Cheek Bones—who were busy sucking each other's face off at the moment (turned out the angel wasn't really an angel).

"Nice to meet you," Junmyeon said after he pried Jongdae off, his cheeks flushed because of the kiss. Jongdae also muttered the same thing, but barely looking at him because his eyes were still locked on Junmyeon’s lips.

"This is Luhan and his boyfriend Kris," Channie continued, pointing at the girl (who turned out to be a very pretty guy that he felt jealous for a second) and the man next to him. Both Luhan and Kris smiled at him, both looking so gorgeous it was almost painful to look at.

"There's another one but he's in the toilet. I'm Chanyeol, by the way," Channie said, stretching his very manly looking hand. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his whole body as Chanyeol gripped his hand. Oh how nice would it be to feel that firm grip somewhere else.

"I'm Sehun."

***

It was fun being with the group. They all warmed up to him pretty quickly and he would be lying if he said he wanted to go away from them. Well, not really, because it turned out Chanyeol, the sex voiced man, was Baekhyun's boyfriend, which meant he wouldn't get to hear that sexy voice later that night—unless, of course, they didn’t mind him tagging along.

"So, Sehun," Junmyeon called out, "why are you here alone?"

Sehun took a sip of his Tequila Sunrise—which was bought by the group as a welcome thingy—before he answered. "Someone just bailed on me, so I planned to get wasted all by myself,” he said, remembering a certain someone who was supposed to meet him a couple of hours ago. He knew he should have checked his phone, but he decided to torture the other person a little bit longer.

Before anybody could response to that, a guy plopped down next to Chanyeol.

"You were gone for thirty minutes. What were you doing, giving heads?" Jongdae teased the new guy.

"I stumbled upon a few classmates and they asked me to sit for a while," he answered with a snicker. "Oh, we have a new guy," he said when his eyes finally spotted Sehun.

"Yeah. This is Sehun."

"Hey," Sehun said quietly since he wasn't interested in the man. What was the use of wasting energy to someone we were not attracted to?

"Hey, Sehun. I'm Tao," the man said with a smile on his face. Sehun reluctantly smiled back before he went back to his drink. The group continued talking and he took it as a chance to check the Tao dude out. He was pretty attractive; his eyes were sharp and mysterious and those dark circles looked somewhat nice. Still, he wasn't Sehun's type.

"Sehun!" He heard Luhan called him. He snapped out of his daydream just to see half of the table went missing already.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Dance floor. Want to join us?" Kris answered as he looped an arm around Luhan's tiny waist—Sehun still found it unbelievable that a guy could be so pretty.

"Be there in a sec," he smiled. He regretted it though, because apparently Tao also stayed. As if on cue, he scooted closer to Sehun.

Great.

"I heard you want to get wasted," Tao started, his eyes staring right at Sehun hungrily.

"That's the plan," Sehun answered simply. He took another gulp of his tequila as if the act could shoo Tao away. What he didn't realise was that was his third glass of tequila already.

"I think it doesn't work," he chuckled.

"And why so?"

"It's your second glass since I saw you but you didn't look tipsy at all."

"I'm a heavy drinker I guess," Sehun replied nonchalantly. This Tao guy was so boring. He eyed the crowd to see if there was anyone attractive enough that he could use as a getaway. Apparently he came at the wrong day because everyone seemed to have partners already. Everyone but him and Tao. Now to think of it, Tao was the only one who didn't have any partner in Chanyeol's group.

Fuck did they invite him so they could pair him up with Tao?!

As if on cue, Tao looked at him with a sheepish smile. "So, Sehun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Fuck they really did. What kind of friends they were for finding their friend a date in a club filled with horny people?

"No. Not interested in finding one either," he answered quickly with a small smile, hoping that Tao would get the hint that he didn't want Tao no matter how big he was (Sehun glanced a little at Tao's pants and he seemed to have a big package down there). He didn't know what he did wrong to Mother Earth when he saw Tao only moved closer.  
"I think I'm gonna hit the dance floor now," Sehun said with a deep sigh as he stood up. He drank all of the liquor before he left the poor and confused Tao alone. He was a nice guy, really, so Sehun wanted to spare him the disappointment to know that Sehun was not there to find a relationship. And Tao was wrong; he was tipsy already—a little too tipsy because he swore he saw three Chanyeol grinding against three Baekhyun.

After a poor attempt to get lost in the crowd so that Tao wouldn't find him, Sehun started his adventure to find a new company for his lonely night, ignoring the buzzing of his phone.

He failed—miserably actually—in both finding a good fuck and hiding from Tao. In just a few minutes after he began his hunting, Tao came up to him, looking terribly drunk. The drunken man looped his arms around Sehun's shoulder while grinning stupidly.

"Sehun-aaah~" He slurred. "Why don't you like meee?"

Sehun tried to pry his arms but, God, was this guy a wrestler or something? He got a death grip on Sehun's shoulder and he was drunk. "Dude, we just met like an hour ago or something! And I’m sorry but you're not my type!" The poor man shouted. Tao stared at him like a homeless little girl with his lips pouted—which would be kind of cute if he wasn't gripping on Sehun that tight.

As he tried to get away from Tao, he heard a chuckle from behind him. A very, very seductive chuckle, if he may add, as it sent shivers down his spine. He turned—tried, actually, because Tao still got a hold on him—and his eyes caught a glimpse of a lean yet muscular body.

"Your boyfriend looks pretty desperate," the figure said. His voice, though it wasn't as sexy as Chanyeol's, still sounded so enchanting. Even with the noises around he still managed to hear the man loud and clear, and his voice sounded heavenly. Sehun couldn't imagine how that voice would sound if they were alone.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sehun grunted. "We just met today, actually, but he already clings into me like this."

The man chuckled again. "I don't blame him. I would be like that too if I saw you first."

Sehun wished the club's flashing light could hide the blush that was spreading on his face.

"Need a help about this dude, then?" Sex Voice number two (he could give nicknames to anyone, so suck it) asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve violence, please," Sehun said grimly, while Tao was still asking him why Sehun didn't like him. He didn't get any reply, and when he thought Sex Voice  
number two had left him already, someone pried Tao off of him. Tao was trashing, but the man kissed Tao to silence him and that seemed effective. The man winked at Sehun before he took a very dumbfounded Tao away.

"Wow," Sehun muttered. He turned to see Sex Voice number two, but then he remembered that he didn't know his face.

"Looking for me?"

Sehun jumped when he heard the voice. He immediately turned and there he saw Sex Voice number two's face.

Unlike Chanyeol who had a deceiving look, this man's appearance fit his voice well. He got that pair of seductive eyes that could melt people with the intensity of his stares. He had plump lips that still looked extremely enticing though they were being stretched into a smile—a very charming smile. His skin reminded Sehun of caramel and he got this crazy urge to taste it (blame it on the alcohol). He wasn't as tall as Sehun, but he still looked enchanting nonetheless, especially because his black t-shirt hugged his muscular body perfectly and the skin tight jeans framed those firm thighs deliciously.

"Done staring?" Sex Voice number two asked, a stunning smirk on his tan face.

"I don't think I'll ever be," Sehun replied with the same smirk, although probably not as stunning as his.

“Wanna dance?”

“Well, I’m already stuck in the middle of people dancing pathetically, so, sure,” Sehun laughed nervously. The man moved closer to him, as if he was trying to protect him from drunken people who were swaying their hips dangerously. His hands were curled on Sehun’s waist as they started to move their body and Sehun couldn’t lie and say he hated the warmth spreading from the man’s arms.

“So, name?” Sex Voice asked, moving their body slowly—really in contrast with the music and people surrounding them.

“Sehun. Yours?”

“Kai,” the man answered curtly.

“Kai?" Sehun asked with eyebrows raised. Kai gave him a nod before he moved to whisper on Sehun's ears.

“Can we skip the formality and get to the part where I get to taste your pretty lips?”

Sehun didn’t waste his time to reply—he immediately lowered himself to give him a taste of the said pretty lips. They didn’t even start slowly, no. The moment their lips touched, bites and licks were shared. Kai was kissing him like crazy, fighting fiercely for dominance. His sinful tongue made Sehun surrendered and let Kai did whatever he wanted to Sehun’s lips. His hands roamed all around Sehun's body until they settled nicely on his back pockets, grabbing Sehun's ass to bring them closer—as if they weren't close enough. The effect of tequila made Sehun more eager to feel Kai's touch, like an aphrodisiac, and he loved the warmth he felt inside his stomach every time the man squeezed his ass. He never was that eager to be touched before, never that desperate, but Kai was really, really good with his tongue that Sehun thought he could be satisfied just by feeling those lips on his body.

That was before Kai started grinding his hips.

It hadn't been 48 hours since he had sex, but Kai made it seem as if he hadn't been touched for years. There was this desperation, the need to feel more of Kai. He rolled his hips back, because apparently Kai was a damn tease and he moved his hips ever so slowly.

"So eager," Kai muttered in the middle of the kisses, the way his lips moved fluttered Sehun's heart a little. A little too much. "Let's get more drink. My treat."

He pulled Sehun away from the crowd after giving his lips one last kiss, his fingers curled on Sehun's tiny wrist. On their way to the bar, Sehun spotted Chanyeol with Baekhyun grinding on his lap like his life depended on it on their previous seat. He saw Junmyeon and Jongdae too, looking happy inside their little bubble despite moving awkwardly on the dance floor. He didn't see Luhan and Kris but he spotted Tao with Kai's friend, laughing while swaying left and right.

"Who's that friend of yours? The one with Tao?" He asked when they reached the bar. Kai ordered him some fancy ass liquor.

"Tao? Oh, him. His name is Lay. He's a good guy—pretty weird, but still good," Kai answered with his signature smirk. Sehun wondered what kind of smirk he would put on when they were on bed.

Something about Kai made him believe that they most definitely were going to have sex that night.

How long had it been going; an hour? Two? Five? Sehun didn't know and he didn't care. The concept of time disappeared and there was only liquor in his mind—liquor and that beautiful body of the stranger grinding against his own. They kept on drinking and dancing; dancing and drinking as if those two things kept them alive. A lot of dirty kisses were being shared too, and not only to the lips, but also to the ears, jaws, necks and shoulders. To hell with what people thought about them (though the people on the club couldn't care less).

"Mmhhh Kai-aaahh," Sehun half moaned the stranger's name when Kai's tongue licked a long, sensual stripe along his jaw line, followed with little nips that left burning trails in their wake.

"What is it Hun?" The man asked with his sex voice that beaten Chanyeol's voice because it went raspier with every glass of liquor he gulped.

"Let's get out of here," the pale man said, his fingers locked on Kai's black hair.

"You sure, baby? It's only half past twelve." Kai's sinful hands roamed on Sehun's body for the umpteenth time until they rested on Sehun's butt, giving the cheeks a not so light squeeze.

To the squeeze Sehun moaned louder. He bit Kai's earlobe before he whispered something unexpected,

"Take me away _daddy_."

How they managed to get into Kai's apartment safely without missing any limbs was a miracle. The drive there was insane, because none of them could take their hands off of each for more than five minutes—thankfully the taxi driver didn’t say a thing. It was also noisy, because the fancy drinks Kai gave Sehun seemed to have some kind of a weird effect on the guy, because he was never one to moan out loud while calling out 'daddy Kaiii~' in a playful, teasing way—no sir, he was the one people usually moaned about.  
They didn't even wait until they reached Kai's apartment—they kissed all the way from the sidewalk to the elevator, leaving the security guards—if not turned on because of Sehun's moans—confused whether to stop them or just to let them be.

"Why—aah—are you sooo good at kissing Kai-ah?" Sehun asked breathily, his eyes twinkling playfully as he felt Kai started exploring his slender neck inside the elevator.

"I don't know baby," Kai purred, making Sehun whimpered at the oh-so-seductive sound. And the endearment almost made him whine. "Maybe it's because you're the one I'm kissing."

They stumbled their way to Kai's apartment; no longer sucking each other's face off, but still touching one another shamelessly. Sehun was busy biting Kai's neck when the latter opened the door. God knows how hard Kai resisted the urge to fuck Sehun then and there for the world to see. Maybe some other time, he thought, knowing too well that they would have another time after the night ended.

As they made their way to the bedroom, they pried their clothes off, leaving a messy trail all the way from the front door to the bedroom door. When they were finally as bare as the day they were born, Kai took Sehun’s arm and pushed him until he fell not so gently on the bed. The caramel skinned man wasted no time to hover above Sehun.

They stayed still for a moment, trying to control their breathing and supply as much oxygen as they could because they knew they wouldn't be able to do so for the next few hours.

The one who started was Kai, of course. He didn't even wait for Sehun to catch his breath—he shoved his tongue to the poor man's mouth when he was done. Not a millimetre of Sehun's hot cavern that his tongue did not caress. He licked, sucked, nibbled, bit the thin lips until they turned as swollen as his own.

The attack stopped when Sehun bucked his hips instinctively, causing them both to let out a satisfied moan because of the small friction. It felt heavenly but they kept on wanting more.

When Kai was too busy grinding against his erection, Sehun flipped them until he sat on top of Kai's stomach, his ass cheeks deliciously pressed against Kai's erection.

"Does daddy want his baby to satisfy him?" Sehun purred on Kai's ear as one of his hand moved to touch Kai's hard dick just a little. The feel of Sehun's fingers barely touching his erection made Kai only manage to let out a groan as a yes. Sehun smiled and teased him even more by hovering his lips on Kai's neck while his hand barely held the length.

"Baby, I swear to God if you tease me again, I'll fuck the daylight out of you," Kai hissed before he pulled Sehun by the hair to kiss him properly. The tug was painful, but that was just what Sehun loved.

"Mmhh what a shame, daddy," Sehun moaned as he moved downward, leaving trails of butterfly kisses from the chest to the waist. "I would love it very much if you did so."  
He didn't give Kai time to answer, no. He immediately took the leaking cock inside his mouth until the tip reached his throat.

"Fuck, Sehun," Kai grunted, his fingers tangled on Sehun's soft locks in a split second. The heat surrounding his sensitive organ was amazing; even more when Sehun's tongue was twirling around it. Sehun only hummed as he kept on taking more, kept on wanting more. The burn on the back of his throat was addictive, accompanied with the pull on his hair. He looked up to send that meaningful stare right into Kai's eyes and if Kai didn't have a great self-control, he would've come right away.

Sehun let go of the length with a small pop when his jaws were getting sore. Kai was about to whine about the loss when the pale skinned man took the glistening length in his hand, pumping it while he showered chaste kisses along the length, as if he was saying sorry. The innocent gesture only left Kai’s stomach burning with the need to wreck him.

"Suck me again," Kai ordered when the heat became more frustrating. Sehun grinned and complied right away but instead of going back to the throbbing organ, he sucked Kai's thighs, leaving pretty purple marks that would be painful once they sobered up. "Fuck, Sehun," the owner of the abused thighs cursed. Did Sehun listen though?

Of course not. He knew too well which buttons to push when it came to Kai.

"Baby, I'm warning you," Kai said with gritted teeth. The movement of Sehun's hand on his length only got slower as the man giggled drunkenly. "Fuck, you asked for it."  
Sehun didn't even try to free himself from Kai's sudden grip, as if he was expecting it; as if he wanted it. The man pinned him on the mattress and got his hands held tight above his head. 

"Someone's being naughty today," Kai whispered huskily on Sehun's ear, one hand curled on Sehun's neck to suffocate him in his love. The way Sehun turned all submissive all of the sudden turned him on even more—if it was possible.

"Because I want you in me, daddy," Sehun slurred the moment Kai loosened his grip, his body shuddered in expectation of what would come. He choked out another moan as Kai held him a little tighter again while bruising his neck with more bites.

"And what," Kai moved his hand from Sehun's slender neck down to his nipple, "makes you think I want to be in you? What makes you think you deserve my dick inside your ass?" The man on top asked before he bit on Sehun's nipple, causing the latter to let out a groan.

"Be-because— _mmmh_ —" Sehun lost his words when Kai started grinding against his length like before; both of them were painfully hard.

"Because what baby?" Kai demanded, his lips brushed the abused nipple oh so amazingly.

The brunette underneath him whimpered before he answered. “Because I’m your good little whore, daddy.”

Kai smirked at Sehun's answer, but he didn't give Sehun what the latter wanted right away. If Sehun could tease him before, he could do the same too. "Really?" He purred, still grinding slowly. "I don't believe it, baby. Prove it." With that being said, he detached himself from Sehun completely, leaving the boy frustrated. He leaned against the headboard as he saw Sehun slowly raised his body; his whole chest was tinted in dusty pink.

"What do you want me to do?" Sehun asked, though he knew what Kai wanted. The scene had happened for too many times already.

"Play with yourself like the good little whore you said you are."

Sehun sucked on his fingers in less than a second. He coated each fingers thoroughly while making eye contact with Kai. He even moaned a little knowing how it would drive Kai insane. When he was sure his fingers were slick and wet, he trailed them all the way down to his pink clenching hole.

"You're so needy," Kai commented at the sight. Sehun let out a little whimper as his forefinger entered the tight muscle ring. The lube he left before he went to the club made his job a little bit easier.

"Because I want you— _ahh_ —so, so bad," he cried out when he inserted another one. His fingers got a little trouble moving for a while before he got used to the intrusion. "Do you believe in me now, daddy? I want you so much," he panted.

Despite the fact that his cock was so hard, Kai still felt like torturing Sehun (and himself) a little more, just because he thought Sehun looked cute that way. "Not yet, baby,” he hummed. “Try stretching a little more, okay? Add another finger.”

Sehun did what Kai told him to. He entered the third finger and started scissoring his hole despite the slight pain. He tried to distract himself from the pain by using his free hand to touch his leaking length, but Kai swatted his hand away.

"I didn't ask you to pleasure yourself, did I, baby?" He asked, hovering above Sehun carefully so his body wouldn't touch Sehun's.

"N-no," the man underneath him whimpered, his fingers were thrusting in and out faster when he was getting closer to his release. Kai hummed in agreement as he lowered himself just enough to tease Sehun's now rosy nipples with his tongue. "Oh God, daddy, please," Sehun whispered hotly. He had three fingers in his ass but it wasn't enough; it would never be enough.

"You want me to do what, sweetheart?" Kai whispered back, his lips ghosting Sehun's quivering ones.

"I w-want you to— _ngh_ —to fuck me with that big cock of yours, _daddy_ ," the pale skinned man answered, tears were flowing down his cheeks, but Kai only kissed him slowly. Knowing too well that Kai wouldn't comply to his request anytime soon, Sehun pulled his fingers and used both of his hands to push Kai down. It was amazing how he could still do that despite the fact that he was horny as hell and drunk.

"Daddy, I want you. Now," he growled. He took a bottle of lube from under the pillow and covered Kai's thick and long cock with the substance.

"Ride me," Kai ordered sternly, because he also couldn't take the torture any second longer. Sehun lifted his body and positioned Kai's length in front of his entrance. With Kai's hands on his hips to guide him, he lowered himself.

"You're still so tight, baby," Kai muttered when he felt the clenching walls around his length. He peppered kisses on Sehun's pained face and rubbed comforting circles to ease him. “So perfect, my little baby slut.”

A small smile decorated Sehun's face when he felt the loving gestures. He forced himself to take all of Kai in, pain barely there from the alcohol and lust he was drowned in. "Only for you," he breathed out as he rested his forehead on Kai's own. They shared a sweet, slow kiss for the first time that night—the one that made their heart fluttered in content.

After a few more tender kisses, Sehun started to roll his hips. Slowly at first, since it still felt uncomfortable, but it was changed to a rapid pace in a matter of seconds. He bounced up and down on Kai's erection, circling his arms around the tanned man's neck to support himself. 

He let out a long moan when Kai started to thrust up. It didn't take long for Kai to find Sehun's favorite little spot.

"R-right _there_ —fuck—hit it _aahhn-gain_ ," Sehun moaned, his words were incoherent but Kai seemed to understand him just fine, because the grip on his hips tighten and the thrust became harder and faster. 

The sight in front of Kai at the moment was more stunning than anything he had ever seen before. Sehun's half lidded eyes that held beautiful gleams, his swollen red lips that let out slutty moans every now and then, his messy brown hair that was sticking up sexily as a result of the previous hair pulling, his pinkish cheeks, his glistening body—all of them looked ethereal, too beautiful to be true. And even though Kai was dead drunk, he knew he wouldn't ever forget the magnificent sight in front of him.

When he felt Sehun's movement turned slower and his kisses got sloppier, he gave the man a long kiss and whispered, "You’ve done a great job, sweetheart," before he lifted Sehun up just to lay him on the bed. He hovered above Sehun and kissed him from the umpteenth time that night, and even though the bittersweet taste from the liquor they had earlier had gone, Kai still felt dizzy after he kissed those lips.

Maybe it wasn't the liquor that made him drunk. Maybe it was Sehun's intoxicating taste all along.

He lined his cock in front of Sehun's red entrance. He sucked on Sehun"s collarbone as he thrusted back in. The angle was perfect and all Sehun could do was to circle his legs around Kai's hips to bring him closer than possible.

"F-faster daddy, please!" Sehun begged, his fingers clawed on Kai's back, leaving an evident trail of red lines. Kai hoped the marks would stay, so if Sehun left him when he woke up, he would have something to remember Sehun about.

Kai's thrust went erratic as he felt a familiar knot inside his stomach. He was close and he knew Sehun was too, because his moans got louder and the walls around Kai's length got tighter.

"Please, Kai—daddy, touch m-me." Kai kissed Sehun as his hand sneaked in between Sehun's stomach and pumped the leaking erection. With his bundle of nerves abused by Kai's cock over and over again, Sehun came, coating Kai's hand with strings of white. He let out a broken moan as he hugged Kai closer, needing something to ground him. The clenching walls and the astonishing sight also brought Kai to the end. He moaned Sehun's name huskily as he painted the walls white.

They stayed still for a while, trying to get down from the high. Kai was about to pull out when Sehun muttered a small "don't", so he only moved their bodies so that they were lying on their sides, cuddling the lithe body with his flaccid length still inside of the man. He then kissed Sehun’s face lovingly, knowing how much the man could be pretty needy after a round of rough sex. His fingers were playing with the soft brown locks as he whispered words of love in between his kisses. Sehun giggled drunkenly, basking in the attention given to him by the gorgeous man, not regretting a single thing that happened that night.

It was when Kai 'accidentally' rolled his hips that Sehun got hard again and in a matter of seconds, he pulled Kai down for a wet, sloppy kiss after he whispered,

"One more time, Jonginnie."

***

Sehun woke up with terrible headache and a confused mind. His whole body was aching and his ass was sore. He didn't know how he ended up there, on a super fluffy bed, all alone. The last thing he remembered was their bodies grinding wildly as they kept on drinking.

"Hey, sunshine."

He looked at an oh-so-familiar face that came closer to him. The man sat next to him with an annoying grin on his face, a glass of water in his hand. When Sehun tried to move, he whined in pain. His ass felt like it was totally wrecked.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," the man chuckled, helping Sehun to sit so that he could drink the water. Sehun grunted a little as slowly, the memories from last night came back to his mind.

"You did me way too hard last night, you piece of shit," he muttered. "Now my back hurts like hell and all I want to do is to punch your face, Jongin."

Jongin laughed at his boyfriend's misery and placed a kiss on his temple. "Watch your words, baby. You were the one begging for it."

"It was the alcohol speaking!" Sehun shouted. They both knew that it wasn’t the alcohol speaking, but Jongin still smiled at him anyway. "You know me when it comes to alcohol. You shouldn't fuck me that hard," he pouted. Jongin kissed the pout lightly and lied next to him.

"It was a punishment. You didn't wait for me when I told you I was going to be late, you didn’t pick up your phone, and you let that Tao dude clung into you like a koala. Good thing I saw Lay there."

"You were taking so long! You were two hours late so I thought you bailed on me. Besides, Chanyeol looked adorably sexy that I didn't find any will to say no," Sehun said, remembering Chanyeol's deep voice. Maybe he could meet him and his group again someday.

"No more talking about that man or I'll fuck you again," the man next to him grumbled. His lover might have mentioned Chanyeol several times that night, to rile him up and give Sehun what he wanted—he was very good at that, or maybe Jongin just loved him too much. Sehun chuckled and snuggled closer to his body. He winced a little at the pain on his ass.

"Ugh, the pain is killing me. No more acting like strangers and drunken sex," he groaned.

"Ah, it reminds me. You were no longer calling me Kai after the first round. You owe me," Jongin said playfully. His hands were touching Sehun’s ass gently, knowing it would make him feel better.

Sehun slapped Jongin's bare chest not so lightly. "You have no idea how I wanted to call you Jongin ever since we kissed in the club. You should be grateful I put up until the first round. You know how I hate your stupid stage name."

"We were pretending to be strangers, you silly billy. You were the one who proposed the idea in the first place. You, dearest, are the one who should be grateful I didn’t comment about you not using a fake name," Jongin said. Sehun slapped him again, making him laugh a little. He kissed his boyfriend's lips repeatedly while saying sorry. Sehun sighed at his lover’s behavior, anger long gone, and kissed him back.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jongin said after a while. “I’ve cleaned you last night after you fell asleep but I’m sure you still feel gross.” Sehun nodded because it was true. Although his boyfriend had already cleaned him up and took care of him after their third round, he was still disgusted at himself. He lifted his arms childishly as a silent plea for his lover to carry him. Jongin rolled his eyes, but did it anyway.

“Let's have a beach sex next weekend,” Sehun proposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this blasphemy lmao I surely enjoy re-writing it because it reminds me of the days when all i could think about was sekai /sobs/. Comments and kudos will be very appreciated 💕
> 
> Let's be friends on twitter: [@exosimp](https://www.twitter.com/exosimp/)


End file.
